10 Things
by EspadaShi
Summary: 10 Things I Am Not Allowed To Do When I Am With Fuji. Fuji is a bit crazy. So here are the warnings. Inspired by "100 Things I Am Not Allowed To Do At Hyoutei". Please review and say what you think. :P
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by "100 Things I Am Not Allowed To Do in Hyoutei". I totally love Apple Snapple's fanfics! Arigato! :D **

**Warnings: (I love them in 100 Things...) Fountain, wasabi, Fuji. XD**

**Idea came from one game I played with my sister, RPG. :D**

**Now, lets start:**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**10 Things I Am Not Allowed To Do When I Am With Fuji**

**ONE**

**I will not say that I don't like wasabi sushi.**

"Hello, Tezuka," said Fuji, after appearing beside Seigaku's captain. Training in Seigaku had just finished. "Want to go eat sushi?"

Tezuka sighed. "Okay then. But somewhere else than Kawamura's Sushi," he answered.

"Lets do as you want." Tensai looked happy. He loved sushi. Excpeccialy wasabi's. "I KNOW it is going to be perfect day out," he added.

They went to sushi-place. "Tezuka, would you like some wasabi sushi?" asked Fuji, smiling widely. "It is really really good, Tezuka."

"I... I don'd think so. I... not this time, Fuji," Tezuka said, looking carefully his friend.

"Well. Okay then." Fuji looked sad, but only for a moment.

It was Yuuta, who walked in. "Wasabi sushi?! Aniki, you are crazy! It is the wors thing! It is disgusting! HOW can you say that something like this is GOOD?!"

Fuji stood up. "Yuuta," he said, opening his eyes. "What did you say?" Walking to his brother, he looked like total mental. "Do you know, what I'm going to do now?" he asked.

"Fuji, don't do anything stupid," warned Tezuka.

But tensai had already taken his brother hand. They walked quickly outside, to a park.

Fuji squatted beside the fountain and pressed his brother head to water. "WHAT DID YOU SAID, YUUTA?" he yelled.

"Aniki, stop! It is disgusting, you have to agree!"

"IT IS THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD!"

"No it's not!"

"YES IT IS!"

"No... it... is... not!"

--------------------------

When Tezuka had gone home, he watched news.

"Seigaku's regular Fuji Syushuke is at police station. He tryed to drown his brother because of disliking wasabi sushi. Yuuta Fuji is okay and he has already gone home."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, Fuji is bit sadistic. XD It didn't came as good as I hoped. I hope next chapter is better. And guys! Give me advices and ideas! **

***Aniki means older brother.**

***Tensai means genius.**

**Please review also.**

**PS! Sorry for my mistakes, I'm not good at English. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: cactus.**

**10 Things I Am Not Allowed To Do When I Am With Fuji**

**TWO**

**I will never ask why Fuji likes cactuses.**

"Fuuuuji-kun!" yelled Eiji Kikumaru at one day. He just saw his best friend and now he had to greet him. "What are you up to?" he asked.

Fuji smiled brightly. "I'm thinking abouth math test," he said.

Kikumaru frightened. "What?! Do we have test today? I totally forgot... I'll say I was... going to fishing! Yes, thats right!"

Fuji shooked his head. "I don't think it works. You can't fish, you love fishes too much."

"Oh..."

"So... better start to study."

-----------------------------------------

"Fuji!" shouted Kikumaru again, after math lesson. "I wonder... why do you like cactuses?"

Fuji rolled his eyes. "Because I do, Eiji," he said.

"But... what's so special with them?"

"They just is. They can sing."

"Fu-Fu-Fuji, are you okay?" asked Kikumaru, scared look in his face. "You didn't just say that they SING?!"

"Of course I did. Their songs are really beautiful."

"But..." Kikumaru sighed. "Fuji, do you understand that cactuses... don't... sing?"

"But they do!"

"No, they don't."

"Yes, they do! Beside, they talk with me."

"No... they can't. They aren't humans, you know."

"BUT THEY DO!" Fuji opened his eyes. "It's like... whispering," he added. "They tell me, when they need water. Or when it's too cold. Or hot. They ARE like humans."

"Ow, well... I have to ask about it from Inui. But, Fuji. How many cactuses you have?"

Fuji smile grow even bigger. "About four hundred by now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I think it is more like Fuji. XD I hope, at least. Not very funny, but it is hard to make it funny in English. XD I'll try better next time. ^^**

**By the way, please read my oneshot fics, these are better, much better. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: lot of love. xD**

**10 Things I Am Not Allowed To Do When I Am With Fuji**

**THREE**

**You are not allowed to say words "I love you" in English ever again.**

Fuji smiled, appearing in front of Tezuka, Seigaku's buchou. "Hello, Tezuka. How are you?" he asked, smiling brightly. "Would you like to do something today?"

Tezuka shooked his head. "Sorry, Fuji. Not today. I have to go visit my grandparents," captain said, blushing a bit.

Fuji laughed. "That's our buchou," he said. "Well, can't help it, then. See you tomorrow." Tensai started to walk away, but suddenly stoped.

"By the way, Tezuka. I love you," he said and walked then away.

Tezuka just stared the place where tensai was standind before. "Hey, Oishi!" he shouted, turning to the fukubuchou. "What do you think..."

Fuji, at the same time, was walking home. He yawned. "I have nothing to do," he muttered and turned around. He had just had a great idea! Why not to visit street tennis courts?

In his suprise, there were quite lot players this evening. "Hey!" said he, smiling, when he saw Yukimura with Sanada. "Training hard?"

"Not as hard as you guys in Seigaku," Yukimura replied, smiling to Seigaku's tensai. "What brings you here?"

Fuji smile grow bigger. "Well, actually I was looking for Sanada. I have something to talk with him," he answered, teking Sanada's wrist. "Let's go to buy some juice!" he said.

Sanada, looking back to Yukimura, finally go with Fuji. "What did you want to talk about?" he said with his deep voice.

Fuji laughed nerviously. "Nothing special," he said. "Just... Sanada-kun. I... I love you," he finally said. He let go of Rikkai's fukubucho's hand and started to walk away.

As like as Tezuka, Sanada also looked some minutes the place where Seigaku's regular had gone. Then he turned around and walked back to courts.

"Uhm... Yukimura? what do you...?"

Fuji giggled and went finally at home. It was really fun to see serious peoples reaction when he said something in English. Yeah, Fuji, the TENSAI, didn't know, what "I love you" means.

When he was almost at home, he saw Ibu Shinji from Fudomine.

"Hey, Ibu," he said. "I love you."

"What a weird guy," Shinji muttered. "I have no idea what I have to do... Maybe I should run away?" muttering and muttering he walked away.

Fuji phone rang.

"Hello?" he said, answering.

"Hoi, Fujiko!" said Kikumaru Eiji. "What's about this "I love you" you are saying to anyone? They are really shocked, Fujiko! even I am!"

Fuji didn't move. "I... I herd when one girl said this to Atobe," he finally said, slowly.

Kikumaru started to laugh. "It means "aishiteru" in English, Fujiko!"

Fuji gasped.

**Please review and read my other stories also. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Weird juice and food.**

**I'm sorry that I haven't posted long time. And I'm really busy now, I have exams coming and I should be learning at the moment aslo. :D**

**And my English is still not so good, though, I'm best at my class. Forgive me and enjoy the story. I hope to write longer text next time. :)**

**Thanks for your replies also!! ^^ R+R! Doumo Arigato.**

**10 Things I Am Not Allowed To Do When I Am With Fuji**

**FOUR**

**I must never steal Fuji's wasabi before tournament.**

It was a beautiful day. Really. It wasn't a day, ehrn you wake up, thinking about sun, but while looking out window you notice that it is raining.

It was really beautiful day, when Seigaku's tensai woke up and yawned loudly.

At first, Fuji opened window and talked some time with his cactuses. It was usual.

After that, tensai looked calendar. Next day was marked with red. It was big tennis tournament day.

While practice, Fuji was really scary. Tensai walked around, glaring everyone with his electric blue eyes. Even Kikumaru Eiji was frightened.

Then they had a little break. "Where is my wasabi?" Syushuke asked. Then he turned to look at Echizen. "Echizen... you ate it!" he said, starting to walk to chibi boy.

"Fuji." It was their buchou's, Tezuka's, voice. "What exactly are you doing at the moment? Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked.

The regular turned around. "I can't find my wasabi jar," he replyd. "I think he," Fuji pointed at Ryoma, "ate it!"

"Hoy, Fujiko! Calm down! We don't like wasabi as much as you anyways, so I don't think ochibi ate it," said Eiji slowly and quietly. He was still afraid of his deskmate and one best friend. But Fuji just act like it sometimes.

"I know, but..."

"I saw Inui with that!" said Momoshiro, the biggest Inui's-juices-hater.

Muchi marched away to find data-man.

----------------------------------------

Inui smiled with evil look on his face. "That's good. I've discovered new and perfect drink to our members," he said.

Empty wasabi jar was beside him, on a table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warings: Weddings, crying, sadistic plans.**

**It's been a long time. Not as funny as before, I quess, but I just didn't have better idea and I really wanted to write. xD **

**Forgive me my mistakes! **

**10 Things I Am Not Allowed To Do When I Am With Fuji**

**FIVE**

**I must never tell that I'm going to merry him.**

Sun was shining and everything was fresh and clear. Seigaku regulars were happy, because it was Friday and they had all two days after that free. Yeah, they didn't enjoy their practise as much as before. And it was all because one beautiful, but sadistic tensai.

Fuji wasn't happy. He was BORED, and when tensai was BORED, he was dangerous. You totally can not imagine something worse than BORED tensai Fuji Syushuke. But at that beautiful day, Tomoka had no idea that things were like that. Otherways, she wouldn't never done that what she did now.

After tensai had run his 59 laps, girl walked right to him and smiled brightly. She was happy, when Fuji smiled back (yeah, she forget for one moment that Fuji smiled ALWAYS, even when he had some sadistic plans). "Hey, Fuji-sempai! Good work. Here is some water for you," Tomoko said in girlish voice.

Fuji shooked his head and drunk some water. "What else?" he asked quietly, when Tomoko didn't move.

"Actually... Fuji-sempai... I wanted to tell you that I'm so going to merry you!" she said finaly.

Sakuno screamed for a moment. "Tomo-chan!!!" she protested. "That was ment to be joke, wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't! I'm so going to merry Syushuke, he is so gorgeus and cool. Almost like Yukimura from Rikkai!" girl answered to her best friend, looking back at his future husband.

Fuji laughed. "I think that is briliant idea! Tomo-chan, lets go and talk this your parents! I think we should already pick out our wedding day. How about next Tuesday?" he said quickly.

Tomoko froze. "I-I-I... I mean, we are still at school..." she muttered.

Fuji's eyebrows rose. "So what? I can go to work and you too, you suit perfect for a cleaner or a bus driver," he announced happily.

"Fuji, stop doing this to a little girl like her," said Tezuka loudly. The bucho was the only one, who had understand that tensai was BORED and most likely he's purpose was to make Tomoko cry. Because Fuji hated, when someone tryed to decide his future in that way. And, of course, he was sadistic, to be honest. Fuji was odd of all odds.

Fuji bited his lip and looked at Tezuka. After few seconds, his face was shining again. "Oh, yes, Tezuka," he muttered brightly, looking and girls once more. "But of course it wouldn't work. I mean, you are too small. You look like five to me," he said.

Tomoko blinked her eyes, what was now full of tears. "How... can you say this to me?" he asked, walking slowly backwards.

Fuji grabbed Tezuka's hand. "And, my lovely Kunimitsu, when do you think we should merry?" he asked quickly, not even thinking about leting his new victim go.


End file.
